The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in presenting data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to analyzing user-selected formats for presenting data, in order to identify a cognition bias that applies to the user.
Data can be presented on a screen in various formats. For example, a set of data may be represented as a hierarchical tree, while the same set of data may be represented as a cloud of data, on a data map, or even hidden. In order to access the data from this set of data, different tools may need to be provided. That is, while a hierarchical tree presents all of the data in an organized manner, accessing cloud and/or hidden data may require the use of a “search” function. However the data is presented, the same information is accessible in one form or another.